Ruang Rindu
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Hidup seperti alunan lagu.. saat seseorang berkorban untuk kita.. dan juga.. saat-saat terjadinya perpisahan. RnR RoyRiza, chap 4 update! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Saya Author yang ga tau sopan santun ini akan berbagi dengan anda! *Dikeroyok Pembaca*

Okeeh ini fic RoyxRiza., mohon dibaca dan dimaklumi dan direview dan diresapi dan diprotes (?). disini saya mencoba untuk memasukan lagu "Ruang Rindu-Letto". Maaf yaa kalau GAJE and GA MENARIK! (-_-) .  
>FMA bukan milik saya,., begitu pula dengan lagu Ruang Rindu. *terpuruk*<p>

BAIK! SILAHKAN MEMBACA! Mohon maaf apa bila ada kesalahan!

.

_._

_Ruang Rindu _

_._

_._

_Di daun yang ikut mengalir lembut  
>Terbawa sungai ke ujung mata<em>

_._

"Kolonel., laksanakan tugas dengan cepat!"

"Tak usah menatapku setajam itu Letnan,"

.  
><em>Dan aku mulai takut terbawa cinta<br>Menghirup rindu yang sesakkan dada_

.

"Hey Letnan., tetap berada disampingku! Jangan terpencar!"

"Tentu Kolonel., karena aku Letnanmu dan aku tak sebodoh kau,"

.  
><em>Jalanku hampa dan ku sentuh dia<br>Terasa hangat oh di dalam hati_

.

"KOLONEL!"

"DIAM DISITU LETNAN!"

.  
><em>Ku pegang erat dan kuhalangi waktu<br>Tak urung jua kulihatnya pergi_

.

"JANGAN! Jangan Kolonel.., Kumohon!"

"Letnan lepaskan tanganmu., aku janji akan kembali! Aku tak akan mati,"

.  
><em>Tak pernah ku ragu dan s'lalu ku ingat<br>Kerlingan matamu dan sentuhan hangat_

.

"Let.., Nan..,ja..,ngan.., me.., me.., nangis..,"

"BAKA! Dasar BODOH! Berhenti bicara dan diamlah sebentar!"

.  
><em>Ku saat itu takut mencari makna<br>Tumbuhkan rasa yg sesakkan dada_

_._

"Maaf Kolonel.,aku tak dapat menemanimu lebih.., lebih lama,"

"RIZA! RIZA HAWKEYE! Jangan!"

.

_Kau datang dan pergi oh begitu saja  
>Semua ku t'rima apa adanya<em>

"Riza! Jangan! Jangan!"

"Maaf.., maaf kolonel.., kau seharusnya diam dan sembuhkan luk.. uhuk!"

.  
><em>Mata terpejam dan hati menggumam<br>Di ruang rindu kita bertemu.., Bertemu  
>.<em>

"RIZA! BANGUN.., bangun Riza! Jangan., jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

"..."

.

TBC.

.

.

.

HALOO! Bagaimana sudah dibaca? (GAAAKK NGAPAIN GUE BUANG2 WAKTU BUAT BACA!). okeeh maaf kalau gaje., karena ini masih iklan atau prolog atau epilog terserah deh.., jadi tidak ada Ruang Author. BYEEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR BEGO INI UPDATE~! Yeye! BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! MAAF KALAU CERITA GAJE AND ABAL TRUS MAAF LAMA UPDATE YAAA~!**

**WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, LAMA UPDATE, BANYAK KESALAHAN, AGAK OOC (BACA : SANGAT OOC)**

**PARING : RIZA X ROY~**

**.**

**.**

"Kolonel.., kolonel," ucap seorang gadis bermata tajam.

"Eh,? Letnan.., apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Kolonel itu pada Letnannya.

"Ini suda malam., sebaiknya Kolonel pulang," ucap sang Letnan dengan bijak.

"Malam? Pulang? AHHHH TUGASKU!" teriak si Kolonel panik.

"Tenang saja, sekarang lebih baik anda pulang," ucap sang Letnan.

"Eh? Lalu kau?" tanya Kolonel heran.

"Aku akan disini sekarang pulanglah," ucap sang Letnan sambil mendorong Kolonelnya keluar.

"BLAM!" pintu ruangan itu ditutup. Sang Kolonel hanya dapat terbengong-bengong melihat dirinya diusir oleh Letnannya sendiri. 'Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang..,' pikir sang Kolonel sambil berjalan pulang.

.

.

**RUANG RINDU**

.

.

_Didaunnya itu mengalir lembut_

_Terbawa sungaiku ujung mata_

.

Roy Mustang seorang Kolonel kharismatik yang sangat digilai oleh para wanita. Tak ada wanita yang menolaknya. Tak percaya? Apa? Riza Hawkeye? Ya hanya wanita itu yang menolaknya. Riza Hawkeye, Letnan yang disiplin dan cantik ini memiliki tatapan tajam. Pasangan Kolonel dan Letnan ini benar-benar terlihat tidak cocok. Mereka sering bertengkar bagaikan Api dan Air.

"Selamat Pa—"

"KOLONEL!" teriak semua anak buah Roy Mustang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sang Kolonel panik.

"Pintu ruangan terkunci! Harusnya Letnan sudah datang! Kami hubungi kerumahnya tidak diangkat.., gimana ini?" ucap Havoc panik.

"Kunci? Memang Letnan yang membawanya?" tanya Roy dengan muka blo'onnya.

"LETNAN SELALU PULANG TERAKHIR DAN MENGUNCI PINTU! LALU DIA SELALU DATANG PERTAMA DAN MEMBUKA PINTU!" teriak semua anak buah Kolonel itu dengan wajah menangis panik.

"Baiklah., kalian istirahat saja dulu sambil menunggu Letnan datang," ucap Roy yang tak mau ambil pusing.

"ASYIIK!" ucap mereka semua sambil berlari kesana kemari meninggalkan Roy didepan pintu.

'Apa benar Ri.. Letnan belum datang?' batin Roy.

Ia pegang gagang pintu tersebut. Ia dorong tidak terbuka. Ia tarik juga tidak terbuka. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meminta kunci cadangan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan bawahannya.., kenapa mereka tidak meminta kunci cadangan? Haaaaaah. Setelah mendapatkan kunci cadangan Roy langsung segera menuju ke ruang kerjanya itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuka pintu yang terkunci itu. Saat ia mendorong pintu itu.., betapa kagetnya dia.. melihat sang Letnan tertidur pulas diatas meja kerja. Tumpukan kertas yang tadinya ada dimeja Roy., berpindah ke meja sang Letnan. Letnannya hanya memakai kemeja dan celana biru seragam militer itu. Wajahnya yang sedang tidur sungguh manis. Roy mendekati gadis yang menjadi Letnannya itu. Ia buka jaket seragam militernya dan ia jadikan selimut untuk Letnannya itu.

"Selamat tidur., _tuan putri_," ucap Roy pelan ditelinga Riza.

"Yak., sebaiknya pintu ini kukunci lagi. Dan mereka semua kuliburkan," ucap Roy sambil berjalan keluar ruang dan mengunci pintu kembali.

"KLEK" suara pintu terkunci.

"Dasar bodoh.., mana mungkin aku tidur mendengar pintu terbuka," ucap Riza yang ternyata dari tadi sudah bangun.

"Dasar Kolonel Ba—" ucapannya terhenti. Ia kembali terlelap kedalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

"Enng?"

"Jam berapa ini?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan Riza saat terbangun.

Ia lihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 15.02.

"GAWAT! Aku tertidur berapa jam?" ucapnya panik tak kepalang.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah bangun _tuan putri_?"

"Ko.. KOLONEL!"

"Sudah bangun LETNAN?"

Wajah Riza memerah.., sungguh memalukan wajahnya saat tertidur dilihat oleh KOLONELnya.

"Kenapa Letnan? Kau takut wajah tidurmu terlihat olehku?" ucap Roy yang menebak pikiran Letnannya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu!" ucap Riza berusaha tegas.

Tapi apa mau dikata.., Kolonelnya yang si raja gombal ini bisa mengalahkannya. Roy mendekati meja Riza. Kemudian Roy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Riza sambil memegang rambut Riza. Wajah Riza yang tadi memerah karena malu tak terulang lagi. Wajah Riza kini memerah karena menahan rasa kesalnya dipermainkan oleh atasannya ini.

"Riza kau can—"

"DUAK!" Riza mendorong Kolonelnya itu dan menodongkan senjatanya kearah kepala sang Kolonel.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal.., aku tak akan segan-segan Kolonel!" ucap Riza sambil menatap tajam.

"Hey., Hey., sudahlah!" ucap Roy yang sok tenang (padahal sudah ketakutan setengah mati).

"Kalau begitu selesaikan tugasmu!" ucap Riza dengan tatapan setajam golok itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" ucap Roy sambil berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"BLAM!" suara pintu ditutup.

"Awas saja kalau ka—" ucapan Riza terhenti.. melihat dipundaknya terdapat jaket militer berwarna biru yang cukup besar. Terdapat nama 'Roy Mustang' di jaket itu. Riza tersenyum kecil lalu berkata..

"Dasar bodoh,"

.

.

Saat Roy hendak kembali dari toilet.., dikoridor ia bertemu dengan si pendek dan si besar. Ya., Edward bersaudara. Ku dengar saat ini.., Al yang sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya sedang berhubungan dengan gadis Xing., dan Edward sudah pasti dengan si maniak automail itu.

"Ah! ROY!" teriak Edward sambil berlari kearah Roy.

"Oy., Oy., gini-gini aku masih atasanmu!" ucap Roy kesal.

"Maaf maaf.., kapan kau dilantik jadi Fuhrer? Lalu.., mana Nona Hawkeye?" ejek Edward sambil menyenggol-nyenggol badan Roy.

"Entahlah., sekitar 3 bulan lagi menunggu kondisi stabil dan juga.. masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Sementara jabatan itu dipegang oleh si perempuan dari es utara itu!" ucap Roy dengan nada kesal.

"Ohh.., si Olivier itu ya.," ucap Al polos.

"Bagai mana dengan keadaan Mey-Chan, Al?" tanya Roy iseng.

"Baik., baru tadi pagi kami telepon-teleponan.," jawab Al riang.

"Sssttt Ed., adikmu ini ga peka ya?" tanya Roy dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

"Begitulah Kolonel.," jawab Ed sambil berbisik-bisik juga.

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?" tanya Al penasaran.

"Bu.. bukan apa-apa.," ucap Roy dan Edward berbarengan.

"Lalu., mana Letnanmu?" tanya Edward celingak-celinguk.

"Ah., dia sedang tidur diruang kerja.." ucap Roy singkat.

"Apa? Letnan yang super disiplin itu bisa tidur diruang kerja?" ejek Edward.

"Hoy., hoy., dia juga manusia.." ucap Roy membela Letnannya.

"Biarpun dia manusia.., dia itu bukan cewek!" ejek Edward lagi.

"Nah! Kalau itu baru benar!" timpal Roy.

"Anoo., Onii-san ayo kita pulang.., kata Winry dirumah ada May dan Ling," ucap Al.

"Okeeh! Kolonel! Kami pulang dulu!" ucap Edward sambil berjalan melewati Roy.

"Yo, Bocah Fullmetal," ucap Roy sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

Saat Roy sedang berjalan menuju ruangnya.., ia bertemu denga Olivier, sang Armstorng cewek ini langsung menatapnya tajam. Bulu kuduk Roy langsung berdiri.. Olivier mendekati Roy lalu..

"Roy Mustang, kutugaskan kau untuk membenahi ruang bawah tanah tempat Homonculus.., sekalian kau cari tahu apa masih ada barang-barang atau tanda-tanda mereka," perintah Olivier.

"Hey., kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa menyuruh dua boca Full—"

"LAK-SA-NA-KAN!" bentak Olivier.

"Ba.. Baik..," ucap Roy yang takut setengah mati.

.

"Apa? Jadi kau menerimanya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Letnan,"

"Dasar pengecut,"

"HOY! Begini-begini aku KOLONELmu!"

Begitulah awal pembicaraan mereka setelah mendengar cerita sang Kolonel. Riza sudah pasti kaget karena tak menyangka Kolonelnya begitu pengecut. Riza memasang muaka 'DANGER'nya.

"Let.. Letnan?" panggil Roy takut-takut.

"APA?" jawab Letnan dengan wajah sangarnya.

"E.. eto..," Roy masih bingung apa yang mau diucapkannya.

"Kapan kita melaksanakan tugas itu?" tanya Riza kesal.

Padahal ia ingin beristirahat dengan Anjingnya, Black Hayate. Tapi, Kolonelnya menghancurkan semua rencana yang ia susun rapih.. seperti kertas yang sudah ditulis lalu terbakar. Kini api amarah benar-benar menyelimuti Riza. Rasa capeknya harus ditambah lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi.

"Apa sebaiknya ku tolak sa—"

"Tidak jangan kau tolak pekerjaan ini., kau sudah menerimanya jadi harus kau laksanakan," potong Riza sambil memberes-bereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan.

"Baik," jawab Roy patuh.

"Kalau begitu.., bolehkan aku meminta_ libur_ kalau tugas ini selesai?" tanya Riza.

"Iya., itu tentu," jawab Roy dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Arigatou," ucap Riza sambil kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

'Jarang-jarang Riz- ., maksudku Letnan meminta libur,' pikir Roy.

'Aku tak ingin liburku batal seperti esok lagi,' pikir Riza.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Roy dan Riza sudah siap untuk pergi ke tempat tinggal Homonculus _dulu._ Riza mempersiapkan pistolnya dan Roy mempersiapkan sarung tangannya. Wajah Riza terlihat letih sekali.. bahkan Roy saja yang biasanya tak dapat menebak kondisi fisik Riza sekarang bisa dengan mudahnya menebak.

"Letnan., kau sakit?" tanya Roy sambil menempelkan dahinya didahi Riza.

"Tidak Kolonel.," wajah Riza memerah dan menjauhkan dirinya dari sang Kolonel.

'Wa.. wajah Letnan memerah! Mungkikah dia sudah jatuh hati padaku?' pikir Roy PeDe.

"Ayo berangkat., Kolonel," ajak Riza sambil memasuki mobil.

"Baik, Letnan," jawab sang Kolonel mengikuti langkah sang Letnan.

Merekapun pergi dengan mobil yang dikendarai seorang Roy Mustang. Mencolok? Pastinya.. seluruh gadis di kota berteriak histeris melihat Roy lewat dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Riza hanya diam dan berusaha menahan kantuknya.. Roy yang melihat sikap Riza aneh menjadi semakin yakin kalau Letnannya itu telah jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

.

"Kita sudah sampai..." ucap Roy yang seketikamembangunkan Riza dari tidurnya.

"Ah., maaf aku tertidur," ucap Riza sambil mengambil barang-barangnya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Tak papa.," ucap Roy santai.

'Hemm.,! badanku sudah lebih enak walau hanya tidur sebentar.,' batin Riza dengan senyum sumringah.

"Ayo turun Letnan," ucap Roy sambil turun dari mobilnya.

"Baik.," ucap Riza sambil turun dari mobil Roy.

Mood Riza yang masih sedikit jelek karena rencana liburnya gagal.., kembali menatap tajam sang Kolonel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Roy yang merasa ditatap dengan hawa-hawa menusuk.

"_Kolonel., laksanakan tugas dengan cepat!_" ucap Riza sambil menatap tajam Roy

"_Tak usah menatapku setajam itu Letnan,_" ucap Roy yang merasa ditatap sangat tajam

"Baik., ayo kita selesaikan," ucap Riza sambil menyiapkan isi pistolnya dan berjalan mendahului Roy.

"Baik., ayo selesaikan dengan cepat!" ucap Roy sambil memakai sarung tangannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**1 bait lagu sudah jadi~! Uhuy~! *abaikan..,***

**Nah.., SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATI YA!**

Ruang Author :

Author: Horeeeee! Akhirnya chap 1 selesai~

Riza : ZZZZZzzZZzz

Roy : *mandangi muka Riza*

Author : e.. saya ganggu ya.

Roy : Ganggu pake banget.

Author : JLEB banget ngomongnya.,

Roy : PERGI!  
>*Author diusir dan akhirnya tak jadi berbincang-bincang*.<p>

**RnR Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**JAJAJAJA! Kami datang! Enggak deh gue Cuma sendirian! Hwahahah! Eh kalian semua., baca cerita abal aku yah., coalnya akucan macih pemula.., capi tolong calonin aku di IFA yaa.., *anak kecil modeon***

**Ayo kita baca~!**

**Read Please**

**.**

**.**

**,**

_Dan aku mulai takut terbawa cinta  
>Menghirup rindu yang sesakkan dada<em>

Roy berjalan menelusuri saluran bawah tanah bersama Riza. Mencari petunjuk apakah masih ada Homuculus atau tidak. Yang mereka lihat disana hanyalah puing-puing sisa pertempuran. Tak ada yang tahu tentang pertempuran itu, kecuali Militer.

"Hem., sudah lama ya.," ucap Roy dengan senyumnya dan terus melangkah.

"Maksud?" tanya Riza tak paham.

"Ah., maksudku.. sudah lama sejak kita bertemu dan bertempur disini!" jawab Roy kesal.

"Oh," tanggap Riza.

"Huh.., kau tak berubah," ucap Roy dengan bibir yang manyun-manyun ga jelas.

"Aku sudah berubah," ucap Riza.

"Kau tidak berubah!" ucap Roy ngotot.

"Aku sudah berubah dalam berbagai arti," ucap Riza sambil menutup kedua matanya dan tertidam.

"Contoh?" tanya Roy meminta sebuah contoh.

"Aku sudah berubah.., aku yang sekarang berwawasan lebih luas dari yang dulu.. aku sudah berubah, aku sudah mengerti apa arti kehilangan dan keputus asaan..," ucap Riza sambil mrmbuka kedua matanya dan mulai berjalan.

"Bagiku kau belum berubah," ucap Roy.

"Up Too You.," ucap Riza santai mengacuhkan atasannya itu.

.

.

"LETNAN!"

"Eh?"

"Kau jangan melamun! Kau mengambil arah yang berbeda denganku! Sudah ku bilangkan? Belok kanan! Bukan lurus!" bentak Roy sambil mencekram tangan Letnannya.

"Maaf., maafkan aku. Aku melamun karena memikirkan Hayate., maaf.." ucap Riza berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah telah berjalan jauh.. tapi mana mungkin ia meninggalkan Kolonelnya dan pergi beristirahat.

"_Hey Letnan., tetap berada disampingku! Jangan terpencar!_" ucap Roy sambil mengganddeng tangan Riza.

"_Tentu Kolonel., karena aku Letnanmu dan aku tak sebodoh kau,_" ucap Riza dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Hentikan senyuman ala Nerakamu itu Riza!," ucap Roy yang tak betah melihat Riza tersenyum sinis.

"Oh., kupikir kau suka Kolonel.," ucap Riza dengan nada menantang.

"Hentikan hal itu RI-ZA!" ucap Roy sambil memperkuat gandengannya.

"AUW! SAKIT ROY!" ucap Riza merasa kesakitan.

"Diam dan menurut., aku ini KOLONELmu!" ucap Roy kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Mereka terus melangkah., Riza yang pada dasarnya memang lelah tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Riza terduduk.. Roy yang merasakan tangan Riza tiba-tiba lemas langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat Riza yang sedang terduduk dengan wajah bercucuratn keringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Roy kaget melihat kondisi Letnannya itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat mengungkapkan kekagetannya . justru kekhawatirannnyalah yang membuat Roy berbicara.

"Letnan! Kau tak papa?" tanya Roy Khawatir.

"Iya., hanya sedikit le..lah," ucap Riza dengan nada lirih.

"Kita istirahat sebentar.. sampai kondisimu pulih," ucap Roy sambil menyenderkan tobuh Riza ditembok.

"Boleh.., pin..jam.. pundakmu?" tanya Riza kepada Roy yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentu," jawab Roy.

Riza langsung menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Roy dan terlelap tidur. Seketika wajah Roy memerah dan.. jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Oh Tuhan., kalau kau benar-benar ada jelaskanlah apa yang sedang kurasakan ini!' batin Roy.

.

Suasana tenang itu berlangsung sangat lama. Roy yang melihat Riza tertidur meninggalnya ditempat itu dan pergi memeriksa terowongan bawah tanah itu sendirian. Saat Riza terbangun.., Riza melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada siapapun. Yang dapat disimpulkan saat itu adalah.. Ia telah ditinggal oleh Roy. Riza yang ingin segera mencari Roy.., tiba-tiba saja tak bisa berdiri. Kaki, tangan, dan tubuhnya kaku... ia hanya bisa berdiam diri.

Sementara itu Roy terus menelusuri terowongan/ saluran air bawah tanah itu. Dengan percikan api dari jari jemarinya yang menerangi saluran air itu.., ia dapat melihat benda-benda yang ada dalam ruangan gelap, pengap, dan bau itu. Ia berjalan menelusuri terowongan itu sambil berharap menemukan petunjuk. Tak ada sisa-sisa homonculus. Di terowongan itu hanya terdapat puing-puing sisa pertempuran panjang.

"Hah.., sepertinya sudah tidak ada apa-apa.. lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat Letnan," ucap Roy sambil berjalan.

Saat ia sampai ditempat Letnannya., betapa kagetnya ia. Riza sudah tidak ada disitu. Roy yang melihat hal tersebut langsung panik tak kepalang.

"LETNAN! LETNAN!" teriaknya dengan kencang.

Tak ada hasil. Sunyi senyap.., hanya keheningan yang menjawab Roy. Roy memutuskan untuk mencari Riza menyusuri terowongan-terowongan berikutnya. Ia berjalan sambil tetap memanggil-manggil Letnannya itu dan juga tetap memercikan api kebanggaannya.

"LETNAN! LETNAN! LETNAN JAWAB AKU!" teriak Roy.

"Ck! Ini TIDAK LUCU LETNAN!" ucap Roy kesal. Namun tetap hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

"Ish! Kau.. benar-benar membuatku khawatir wanita bodoh!" ucap Roy sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 3 jam Roy mutar-muter mencari Riza.. hasilnya NIHIL. Tidak ada.., Riza tidak ada. Roy berpikir dengan sangat keras. Dimana sebenarnya Riza. Sampai akhirnya.., ia ingat satu tempat.. ya.. tempat dimana saat leher Riza ditebas oleh pedang karena dirinya. Tempat dimana saat ia melakukan transmutasi manusia. Tempat dimana.. ia melihat gerbang kebenaran. Roy pun berlari kearah tempat itu.

"Tempat ini.., SEPERTI LABIRIN SAJA!" teriak Roy.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Setiap kali ia berlari ia kembali ketempat semula. Capek., itulah kondisi Roy sekarang.

"Kalau begitu., lebih baik aku keluar saja dan mencari peta tentang terowongan ini.. Riza tunggu aku.." ucap Roy sambil menaiki tangga dan keluar dari terowongan pengap, bau, dan gelap itu.

.

.

"Hoy KOLONEL YAKINIKU!" teriak seorang bocah berjubah merah.

"Kau ini! Itu nama makan tahu! Dasar bego!" bentak Roy kesal.

"Sorry., hahaha aku dan Al mau bertemu Let.. eh mana Letnan?" tanya Edward.

"Letnan., dia.." ucap Roy sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Letnan?" tanya Alphonse.

"Dia.. hilang.." ucap Roy.

"APA?" teriak kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Al tak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang.," ucap Roy.

"Kami akan membantu menemukan Letnan!" teriak Edward.

"Eh? Kenapa kau niat sekali?" tanya Roy heran.

"Soalnya.. surat izin berpergianku diurus oleh Letnan. Kalau tidak ada surat itu aku tidak bisa pergi ke barat dan Al tidak bisa pergi ke timur begituh.. hehehe," ucap Edward.

"Jadi udang dibalik batu toh," ucap Roy sambil menghela nafas.

"Hehehe., jadi mau ceritakan pada kami sekarang?" tanya Edward.

"Ya., sambil kalian bantu aku mencari peta terowongan bawah tanah," ucap Roy.

"Maksudmu saluran air dibawah tanah itu? Tempat Homonculus ?" tanya Alphonse.

"Iya.," ucap Roy.

"Aku tak mengerti.." ucap Edward.

"Karena belum kuceritakan Fullmetal," ucap Roy.

.

.

"APA?" teriak kedua bersaudara itu didalam ruang perpustakaan yang berhasil membuat seluruh tumpukan buku jatuh.

"Kalian ini., benar-benar merepotkan!" ucap Roy.

"Habis.., masa Letnan ditinggal sebentar langsung ngilang tau kemana? Itu mustahil!" ucap Edward.

"Kalau itu mustahil sekarang Letnan sudah ada disampingku!" ucap Roy kesal.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan May saja?" tanya Alphonse.

"May? Maksudmu bocah dengan hewan aneh itu?" tanya Roy.

"Iya., diakan bisa membaca arus tanah.. jadi pasti bisa menemukan Letnan!" ucap Alphonse riang.

"Tapi dia kan.., sedang di Xing.." ucap Edward.

"Kalau begituh biar ku telepon.," ucap Alphonse.

.

Mereka berada diruang kerja Roy. Roy duduk dikursi singgasananya sedangkan Edward melihat keluar jendela. Sementara itu Alphonse menelepon May dengan telepon diruangan itu.

"Halo May! Ini aku Alphonse.,"

"_ALPHONSE-SAMA!_"

Roy dan Edward kaget bukan kepalang. Suara May yang berada di Xing bisa terdengar sangat damat jelas lewat telepon sampai-sampai Alphonse harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Buset dah bocah itu., benar-benar cinta mati sama Al.." ucap Edward.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama., sayangnya adikmu tidak mengetahui hal itu," ucap Roy.

"Hah.. Al memang tidak sensitif," ucap Edward.

"Begitu May., terimakasih! Kutunggu ya!" ucap Alphonse mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Edward dan Roy saling bertatapan dan langsung melihat Alphonse.

"Cewek Xing itu mau datang kesini?" tanya Edward.

"Iya! Katanya dalam waktu 30 menit lagi!" ucap Alphonse riang.

"Itu mustahil! Xing dan sinikan ja—"

"ALPHONSE-SAMAA!" terdengar suara gadis yang tak asing lagi ditelinga ketiga lelaki itu. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar dengan jelas. Roy dan Edward kini saling bertukar pandang..

"Hei., ini tidak mungkinkan?" ucap Roy tak yakin.

"Mana mungkin dari Xing ke sini Cuma 3 menit! Mustahil!" ucap Edward.

"Sepertinya May datang lebih cepat..," ucap Alphonse santai.

"Ssst Fullmetal., kenapa adikmu bisa tenang begitu?" tanya Roy dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

"Entahlah aku juga bi—"

"BRAK!" belum selesai omongan Edward. Pintu ruang kerja Roy berhasil dirusak oleh seorang gadis dikuncir dua dengan hewan aneh di pundaknya. Gadis itu mencari-caris sosok yang ia cari dan... BINGO! Ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia menerjang Roy dan Edward hingga.. Roy dan Edward terjatuh dan terkapar na'as. Gadis itu meloncat kearah seorang pria tampan.. hingga akhirnya..

"Alphonse-Sama!" teriak gadis itu yang kini sedang memeluk Alphonse.

"Ah! May.., ano.. sesak!" ucap Alphonse yang merasa pelukan May terlalu erat.

"Ah! Maaf.., maaf! Aku senang bisa bertemu Alphonse-Sama.," ucap May.

"Kitakan sudah telepon-teleponnan tiap hari.," ucap Alphonse.

"Huh! Akukan ingin melihat wajah pangeranku dari dekat!" keluh May sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf.," tawa Alphonse.

"Mana si pendek berjubah itu? Dan mana si tampan emosian yang butuh bantuanku?" tanya May sambil mencari sosok Roy dan Edward.

"KAMI DISINI!" teriak Edward dan Roy bersamaan.

"Oh ternyata ada kalian disini," ucap May.

"Dasar kau bocah!" ucap Edward emosi.

"Sudah kak., tenang.., May juga jangan bersikap seperti itu," ucap Alphonse menengahi.

"Iya Alphonse-Sama!" ucap May sambil tersenyum.

"Al., kau ini," ucap Edward pasrah.

"Oh ya., jadi.. bisa ceritakan padaku masalah sebenarnya?" tanya May sambil melirik Roy.

"Iya., iya.. akan ku ceritakan!" ucap Roy pasrah.

Roypun menceritakan kejadian itu dari A sampai Z. Dari angka 1 sampai angak .000.000.000. Dari Sabang sampai Marauke. Dari yang Miskin sampe yang Kaya.

"Ohh., jadi begitu ceritanya.," ucap May.

"Begitulah," ucap Roy.

"Kalian ga takut Riza-San mati? Ini sudah 30 menit dari waktu kejadian loh!" ucap May asal ceplos.

Seketika Roy, Edward, bahlan Alphonse membatu menjadi es. Kata-kata May bagaikan pedang yang langsung menusuk jantung mereka semua. Wajah polos May berhasil meloloskannya dari amukan Flamers Alchemist.

"May! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!" ucap Alphonse.

"Habis., gadis itu tidak dilengkapi senjata yang memadai, lalu tubuhnya lemah, lalu di terowongan itukan banyak mahluk ga jelas," ucap May polos.

JLEB! Ucapan May sukses membuat Roy terpuruk dan hanya bisa meremas-remas lantai. May memiringkan kepalanya sambil meminum minumannya. Edward hany ternganga lebar sedangkan Alphonse.. hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"May., jangan begitu., kasian Kolonel," ucap Alphonse sambil membelai rambut May.

"Tapi aku tak salah Alphonse-Sama," ucap May membela diri.

"Lagian ngapain susah-susah nyari gadis itu diterowongan.. kan dia ada dihutan belakang gedung ini," ucap May lagi dengan santai.

Roy , Edward, dan Alphonse ternganga lebar. May hanya asyik meminum tehnya itu.

"Kau bilang dia ada dihutan belakang?" tanya Roy.

"Iya.," jawab May tegas namu santai.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke hutan!" teriak Roy.

"Tapi Hutan itu diluar negara ini.., lagi pula aku masih mau minum teh enak ini!" ucap May.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat!" ucap Roy sambil menarik tangan May.

"HIIIYYYAAAAAAAA! ALPHONSE-SAMA!" tangis May.

"Sudah May., aku dibelakang mu.., tenang.." ucap Alphonse.

"Hah.," desah Roy.

Akhirnya mereka berempatpun pergi menuju hutan tersebut. May digeret Roy. May menangis-nangis meminta agar Alphonse menolongnya namun.., apa daya.. Roy sudah sangat kesal dan tak sabar mana ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Edward hanya menatap gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua itu. Rambutnya yang lurus dan kini ia sudah tumbuh menjadi memakai baju seperti waktu ia kecil. Alphonse yang melihat kakaknya itu langsung menginjak kaki kakaknya yang sukses mebuat kakaknya sadar. Edward yang meringis kesakitan.., sedangkan Alphonse hanya tersenyum.

.

**.**

**TBC..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf gaje dan lama Update ya~! Hyahahahaha! Tetap baca jangan lupa review..,, *nangis guling-guling*. Calonkan saya di IFA yaaa **

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk! Author ini kembali!**

**MAAF LAMA ABSEN! MAAF MAAF! (sujud-sujud)**

**Sebenarnya ga bermaksud absen tapi…, mau gimana lagi.. banyak acara + baru-baru ini …. Jadi Cosplayer! JENG JENG! Okeeh ini ceritanya!**

**Baik lagu ataupun cerita bukan punya saya! Serius deh!**

**Warning : GAJE**

**.**

**.**

**RUANG RINDU**

**.**

**.**

_Jalanku hampa dan ku sentuh dia_

_Terasa hangat oh di dalam hati_

.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus jalan?" tanya seorang bocak cebol berjaket merah.

"Entahlah.," ucap seorang lelaki tampang berambut pirang.

"Alphonse-Sama aku capek~" rengek seorang gadis berwajah china.

"!" teriak seorang lelaki frustasi sambil mengeluarkan apinya.

Dapat ditebak ini adalah rombongan pencari LETNAN KESAYANGAN ROY MUSTANG! Siapa lagi kalo bukan Edward, Alphonse, Roy, dan May. Dengan hati galau Roy mencari Letnannya kesayangannya itu. Mencari ke segala sudut hutan. Meminta bantu May untuk mencari Riza dengan jurusnya itu. Hari sudah hampir malam. Ketakutan Roy semakin bertambah. Bagaimana kalo Letnannya itu diculik? Diterkam binatang buas? Atau…

"RIZAAAAAAAAA! KAU DIMANA!" Teriak Roy yang frustasi.

Teriakan yang begitu kencang membangunkan Riza dari pingsannya. Ia terbangun dan dapat ia rasakan rasa sakit yang amat damat. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasa sakit. Lalu ia merasa tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kolonel.," desah Riza.

Tak ada jawaban.

Air mata Riza mulai menetes. Ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Yang sangat ia takutkan adalah Roy meninggalkannya. Riza berusaha keras menggapai pistolnya walau tangannya sangat susah digerakan. Dengan perlahan namun pasti akhirnya Riza dapat menggenggam pistolnya. Namun terlambat.. sesosok binatang buas sudah berada didepannya bahkan saat Riza melihat tubuhnya ia baru menyadari bahwa binatang itu yang membawanya ke tempat gelap ini. Binatang itu menggigit Riza hingga Riza tak dapat bergerak. Binatang itu mengeluarkan cakarnya dan…

**.**

**.**

"ROOOOYY MUSSTAAAANGGGG!"

**.**

**.**

"BLASH!"

Percikan api yang merah menyala menyinari tempat gelap itu. Riza yang membuka kedua matanya melihat sosok Roy sedang berdiri tegak dihadapannya sambil melindunginya. Seiring dengan percikan api sang Kolonel.., sepercik senyumpun terlihat diwajah Riza. Lega rasanya ia dapat melihat Kolonelnya itu.

"Sekarang kau jadi cengeng ya Letnan?" ucap Roy sambil melirik kearah Riza.

"Hah?" tampang pasrah Riza membuyarkan godaan dan candaan Roy. Wajah memar, baju compang-camping, lengan terluka bersimbah darah, kaki yang tergores-gores, sungguh keadaan yang membuat Roy menarik semua ucapannya tadi.

"DOR!"

Suara peluru Riza terdengar menggema diseluruh hutan. Roy melihat kehadapannya. Kuku binatang buas itu nyaris saja menggores wajah tampannya. Untung saja Letnannya itu bergerak cepat. Riza yang sudah bosan duduk lalu berdiri. Ia mengisi pistolnya dan menarik Roy mundur.

"Laki-laki yang mengkhawatirkanku lebih baik diam dari pada tak fokus," ucap Riza. Dikeluarkannya dua pistol.

"Kolonel tolong percikan api disekitarku! Aku yakin binatang itu tak hanya satu," ucap Riza.

Roy pun memercikan apinya disekitar Riza dan.. ia kaget tak percaya. Binatang buas itu ada puluhan! Tak hanya 10 atau 20 tapi.., sampai 50an!.

"Ck! Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang!" ucap Riza sambil menembakan pelurunya satu demi satu demi melindungi Roy. Sesekali ia terjatuh namun, tembakannya tak pernah meleset hanya dengan satu peluru dapat membuat binatang itu mati. Roy sekarang merasa terpuruk. Ia merasa tak berguna sama sekali. Ditambah lagi keadaan basah dan lepek disekitar mereka. Sungguh keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan Roy Mustang. Roy sesekali membantu Letnannya itu namun hal itu malah membuat Roy terancam bahaya.

"DOR!"

"Akh.,"

"Hei Kolonel kau bodoh apa? Jangan memancing mereka karena mereka akan langsung membunuhmu!" bentak Riza.

"Tapi., A.. aku hanya ingin membantu! Aku ini atasanmu! Sudah kewajibanku membantumu!" ucap Roy tegas.

"BAKA! Nyawamu itu lebih penting dari luka yang aku alami," ucap Riza.

Roy terdiam, ia terpana mendengar perkataan letnannya itu. Saat Riza mulai merasa aneh karena Roy tidak membalas ucapannya ia melirik kearah Roy dan mendapati wajah Roy yang merah padam semerah api sang Kolonel. Seketika itu pula Riza sadar dengan perkataannya. Ia pun langsung membuang muka dan berkata,

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu Kolo-"

"LETNAN AWAS!" teriak Roy.

Saat Riza melihat dihadapannya sudah ada Chimera besar dengan cakarnnya yang siap memotong tubuh Riza. Riza segera menembakkan pistolnya, tapi itu tak membuat Chimera itu berhenti. Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Roy yang ingin membantu Riza tak dapat berkutik. Apinya tak akan mempan melawan hujan. Saat Riza ingin melawan lagi kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Riza menembakan pistolnya bertubi-tubi. Satu Chimera mati namun itu malah membangkitkan Chimera yang lain. Walau begitu Riza tetap melawan. Saat Chimera menaikan cakarnnya dan hendak mengayunkannya kearah Riza..

"BLAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHH!"

Kini seluruh pemandangan yang dilihat Riza berwarna merah. Merah menyala, kini Riza melihat punggung sesosok laki-laki dihadapannya. Disaat semua menjadi berwarna merah, kini wajah Rizapun tanpa disadari ikut berwarna merah. Riza segera sadar dari lamunannya. Dan sekarang ia sadar yang ada dihadapannya adalah Roy Mustang, Kolonelnya. Bukan si Bocah Fullmetal ataupun adiknya, bukan pangeran dari Xing, bukan pula Mayor tak jelas yang suka buka baju. Itu adalah, Roy Mustang pujaan ha— maaf maksudnya Kolonel Riza.

"_KOLONEL!_"

"_DIAM DISITU LETNAN!_" bentak Roy.

"Maafkan saya Kolonel, tapi anda tidak akan bisa apa-apa ditengah hujan seperti ini," ucap Riza berusaha agar tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia sangat kesal dibentak Roy.

"BLASH!"

Secara cepat dan singkat api Roy nyaris saja melukai pipi halus Riza. Riza ternganga melihat hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Roy Mustang si pengendali API bisa mengendalikan atau membuat APInya ditengah HUJAN? AMAZING! SESUATU BANGET!. Riza tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia diam terduduk, kakinya lemas tak karuan. Inikah yang namanya tekanan? Ataukah ini lebih tepat disebut rasa takut? Itulah yang dipertanyakan oleh Riza didalam hatinya. Roy mulai meniggalkan Riza dan menyerang monster-monster itu. Entah mengapa Riza merasa kini jaraknya dengan Kolonelnya itu sangat jauh. Secara reflek Riza memeluk Roy dari belakang. hal itu membuat Roy kaget tak kepalang dan menghentikan aksi kerennya yaitu melindungi Riza.

"Let—Letnan?" ucap Roy dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan bertarung lagi, saya yak—"

"Kenapa bahasamu jadi kaku begitu sih? Sudah lepaskan Letnan," ucap Roy.

"Aku yakin Kolonel memakai banyak tenaga untuk melawan monster itu serta melawan air hujan, aku tak ingin Kolonel terluka jadi.. tolong, jangan bertarung," ucap Riza.

"Ri—Riza?" ucap Roy tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Letnannya itu.

"Jadi kumohon jangan pergi," ucap Riza.

"Maaf Riza," ucap Roy sambil melangkah pergi melepaskan pelukan Riza.

_**.**_

_Ku pegang erat dan ku halangi waktu_

_Tak urung jua kulihatnnya pergi_

_**.**_

"_JANGAN! Jangan Kolonel!.., Kumohon!_" ucap Riza sambil menahan tangan Roy.

"_Letnan lepaskan tanganmu., aku janji akan kembali! Aku tak akan mati,_" ucap Roy sambil tersenyum kearah Riza.

.

Riza hanya mampu melihat Roy pergi. Ia ingin membantu Roy tapi, kedua kakinya tak dapat digerakan. Dengan keadaan seperti itu ia hanya akan membuat beban Roy bertambah. Riza menunduk dan menyesali hal itu. Andai saja ia lebih berguna. Riza merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Dari balik semak-semak belukar. Rizapun menembakan pistolnya kearah semak-semak dan., terdengar suara jeritan seorang perempuan. Betul saja, keluarlah seorang perempuan dikuncir dua berambut hitam dengan makhluk aneh dipundaknya. Wajah perempuan itu hampir menangis.

"May-San?" ucap Riza.

"Hawkeye-San?" ucap gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Riza.

"Untuk mencarimu," ucapnya polos.

"Mencariku?" ucap Riza merasa bingung.

"Kolonelmu itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dia sampai kalang kabut saat kau hilang! Aku sampai dipanggil kesini," ucap May.

Riza tertegun sejenak. Jadi? Kolonelnya mekhawatirkan dirinya? Apakah itu semua benar? Ini kenyataan atau mimpi?. Banyak pertanyaannya yang ada didalam pikiran Riza. May yang melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dan melihat Roy sedang bertarung ditengah hujan menggunakan apinya sedikit kaget. Kok bisa pakai api ditengah hujan? Itulah yang dipikirkan May.

"Aku pergi membantu pangeranmu ya!" ucap May.

Wajah Riza langsung memerah. Ia menatap kesal May. Walau sebenarnya tatapannya itu malah membuat May ketakutan. Riza duduk diam memperhatikan May dan Roy bertarung. Sungguh, tangannya sangat gatal ingin ikut bertarung menembakan pistolnya. Ia menatap Roy yang sedang bertarung ditengah hujan. Wajahnya yang nampak serius, matanya yang tajam, rambut hitamnya yang basah, poninya yang meneteskan air, bibirnya yang basah, lalu jari jemarinya yang mengeluarkan api, sungguh itu adalah pemandangan indah yang tak dapat ditolak Riza.

Dibawah hujan itu Riza menyadari satu hal, satu hal yang amat damat penting.

"Aku mencintai Kolonel,"

**.**

**.**

Roy melirik kearah Riza. Ia kaget melihat Letnannya itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan wajah memerah. Wajah itu sangat manis bagi Roy. Kini Roy tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan wajah memerah. Ia tak tahu kalau Letnannya itu sangat manis. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa dirinya sangat menkhawatirkan Riza. Walaupun ia sering dimarahi ataupun diremehkan oleh Riza, ia merasa sangat senang dengan waktu-waktu seperti itu. Apalagi saat tadi Roy dipeluk Riza. Jantung Roy serasa mau berhenti, ia merasa sangat senang. Tapi ia mampu tetap STAY COOL.

"Hei! Bantu aku!" teriak May yang membuyarkan lamunan Roy.

"Iya iya!" ucap Roy malas.

"Putrimu itu., sepertinya baru sadar," ucap May sambil tetap menghajar monster-monster itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Roy sambil melindungi May dan Riza.

"Kau mencintainyakan? Putrid elangmu itu tak sadar dengan perasaanmu," ucap May.

Roy tertegun dengan pernyataan May. Roy menatap May sejenak. Ucapan May barusan sangatlah dewasa, itu bukan seperti pernyataan bocah kecil yang tergila-gila dengan si baju zirah. Rambut may yang hitam panjang kini dukuncir dua. Rambutnya yang panjang dan keriting itu sangat indah. Matanya yang bersinar dan pipinya yang mungil, serta tubuhnya yang sudah mulai meninggi. Ya sekarang Roy percaya kalau itu adalah ucapan May. Karena May sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Hei~! Jangan melamun terus dong!" ucap May.

"Maaf, kau benar May," ucap Roy.

"Hah?" ucap May.

"Aku mencintai Riza," ucap Roy.

"itu sudah pasti., tebakanku tak pernah salah, Roy-San," ucap May sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar kau ini," ucap Roy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
>TBC<strong>

**MAAF LAMA! MAAF!**

**.**

**.**

**NO RUANG AUTHOR**

**NO EDIT**

**YES REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jujur aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya udah ninggalin fic ini. Karena itu aku lanjutin lagi. Aku sampai lupa ceritanya., tapi aku harap kalian masih mau baca. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena terlambatnya update, kesalahan kata, dan kekacauan atau keabsurdtan cerita. FMA bukan punya saya tapi punya hiromu arakawa sensei dan ini real original idea from Soredemo Mizu. Maaf kalau pendek…**

**.**

**RUANG RINDU**

**Chap 5**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tak pernah ku ragu dan s'lalu ku ingat  
>Kerlingan matamu dan sentuhan hangat<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

"MAY!" teriak bocah tampan berambut kuning blonde

"Al., nampaknya kita terpisah," ucap saudaranya.

Lelaki bernama Alphonse Elrick itupun menatap kakaknya 'Edward'. Edward tak tahu arti tatapan Alphonse. Baginya tatapan dari adik tersayangnya itu sedikit menusuk.

"Kenapa nii-san menatap May seperti tadi?" Alphonse angkat bicara.

"Seperti tadi? Maksudmu?" tanya Edward tak mengerti.

"Wajah nii-san tadi sedikit merona dan nii-san menatap May lekat-lekat," ucap Alphonse.

Edward terdiam..

Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hahahahahahaha!" tawa Edward.

Alphonse yang tak mengerti hanya diam. Ia mengira kakaknya sudah sakit jiwa.

"Kau cemburu Al?" tanya Edward to the point sambil menahan tawanya.

Seketika itu pula wajah Al memerah tak karuan. Meskipun ia tak peka namun ia masih tau apa arti kata 'cemburu'. Alphonse menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil menunduk.

"A—aku gak cemburu!" ucap Alphonse.

"Kalau begitu., jangan marah padaku kalau aku melihat May seperti tadi," ucap Edward.

Alphonse terdiam namun mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan teriakkan seorang gadis. Ah tidak., ini suara yang sangat Alphonse kenal. Alphonse dan Edward berlari secepat mungkin ke arah sumber suara. Alphonse kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Ia melihat May dengan wajah bersimbah darah menangis dihadapan seorang pria yang sangat mereka kenal. Ya itu Roy Mustang dan ternyata disana juga ada Letnan kesayangan Roy yang sedang merangkak mendekati Roy.

"Kolonel! Letnan!" ucap Edward.

**.**

"May.." ucap Alphonse.

Alphonse mendekat May namun hal itu tak ditanggapi. Alphonse menarik pundak May namun May menepisnya.

"May?"

"Maaf Alphonse-Sama., tolong jaga yang lain. Aku berhutang pada Roy Mustang," ucap May dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"May…" ucap Al lirih.

_**.**_

Sementara itu Riza berusaha menggapai Roy sambil merangkak. Edward membantu Riza untuk mendekati Roy.

"Ku bantu Letnan.," ucap Edward.

Riza mengangguk.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian! Nii-san tolong kau obati sedikit luka Kolonel dan Letnan!" pinta Alphonse sambil memegang pistolnya.

"Serahkan padaku!" ucap Edward mantap.

"Alphonse., Edward.," ucap Riza.

Kedua kakak beradik itu menatap Riza.

"Arigatou.," ucap Riza sambil tersenyum dan dijawab dengan cengiran khas ala Fullmetal. Cengiran anak kecil.(Edward : GUE UDAH DEWASA! Author: AMPUUUN!)

**.**

Alphonse menembakkan pistolnya ke beberapa chimera yang akan mendekat. Namun nampaknya ia sedikit lengah dan tak mengawasi sisi kiri tubuhnya.

'DUAK!' suara tendangan yang jelas sangat kencang.

Al melihat May didepannya sedang mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan melakukan rentanjutsunya. Lalu ia juga melemparkan beberapa shuriken kearah chimera dan memukul serta menendang chimera-chimera tersebut. Tak peduli rambutnya terkena darah-darah kotor para chimera, May tetap membunuh chimera itu satu persatu. Alphonse juga tetap menembakki satu persatu chimera-chimera itu namun., Al merasa May yang sedang bertarung dihadapannya bukanlah May yang ia kenal. May yang ada dihadapannya tak memperdulikan siapa musuhnya. May menebasnya dengan pedang. Entah berapa chimera sudah tewas dibunuh May. Al hanya bisa menatap May dan menyebut nama gadis itu..

"May,"

**.**

"Sudah lumayan?" tanya Edward.

Riza mengangguk. Setelah Riza mendekati Roy., terlihat kondisi Roy yang memprihatinkan. Edward tak mampu berkata-kata. Alphonse menjaga mereka dengan pistolnya. Edward mengamati sekelilingnya. Cukup banya chimera kelas teri. Banyak pohon terbakar.. tunggu dulu! Pohon terbakar? Apakah mungkin kolenelnya ini..

"Letnan., Kolonel memakai apinya?" tanya Edward.

Riza mengangguk.

"Bukannya kita sudah tidak bisa memakai alchemy lagi?" tanya Edward.

Pertanyaan itu membuat semua aktivitas terhenti.

"Yang tak bisa menggunakan Alchemy nampaknya hanya kau saja Edward, karena kau telah menghancurkan gerbang kebenaranmu sendiri.," ucap May seraya mendekati Roy.

Tanpa disadari para chimera itu sudah mati ditangan May. May menggunakan jurus retanjutsunya kepada Roy dan Riza untuk menutup luka-luka Roy dan Riza. Riza dengan wajah harap-harap cemas memandangi kejadian itu. Roy membuka matanya sedikit., lalu melirik kearah Riza. Riza memeluk Roy dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"BODOH! Jangan bikin orang lain khawatir!" bentak Riza diikuti senyum kecil dari bibir Roy.

"Hahaha," tawa Roy garing.

Namun sebuah cairan bening menghentikan semua tawa garing itu.

"_Let.., Nan..,ja..,ngan.., me.., me.., nangis..,_" ucap Roy pelan.

"_BAKA! Dasar BODOH! Berhenti bicara dan diamlah sebentar!"_ ucap Riza sambil menghapus air matanya.

Roypun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidur du—ZzzzzZzZZ," ucap Roy yang sudah terlelap.

"Bagaimana si Kolonel ini bisa seperti ini?" tanya Edward.

"Saat kami sedang bertarung.., aku lengah. Dan dia menolongku dengan cara memelukku sambil memercikan apinya. Namun tanpa aku sadari ternyata api dari kolonel tak terlalu kuat. Mungkin faktor dari cuaca yang habis hujan. Chimera itu menerjang aku dan Roy. Roy memelukku den melindungiku hingga tubuhnya begitu.. a—aku.. aku sungguh.. sung—guh tak—ut… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.. aku.. aku… aku minta ma—af," ucap May disertai butiran-butiran air yang keluar dari matanya.

Al memegang bahu kecil May berharap itu bisa menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku., Hawkeye-San," ucap May.

Riza tersenyum dan menarik tangan May pelan..

"Arigatou," ucap Riza sambil tersenyum.

May pun tersenyum namun kemudian ia pingsan. Alphonse dengan sigap menopang tubuh May. Rasanya sangat wajar bila May pingsan melihat seberapa besar kekuatan yang May pake untuk menyelamatkan Roy dan Riza. Al tersenyum kecil melihat wajah May yang nampak pulas. Edward menggendong Roy dan Alphonse menggendong May. Edward dan Alphonse juga membantu Riza untuk berjalan.

.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu.," ucap Edward diikuti anggukan Alphonse dan Riza.

Mereka berhenti dan Riza duduk menyender ke batang pohon. Edward menidurkan Roy dipangkuan Riza. Sedangkan Alphonse menyenderkan tubuh May ke batang pohon juga. Edward dan Alphonse izin mencari makanan dan meninggalkan Riza bertiga. Al meninggalkan satu pistolnya untuk Riza.

.

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Riza merasa ia menunggu terlalu lama. Al dan Ed tak kunjung datang. Riza memerhatikan keadaan Kolonelnya itu. Ia tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam atasannya itu. Riza juga memandangi May. Jika bukan karena May., Roy tak akan hidup sampai sekarang. Riza tersenyum penuh arti. Beberapa saa kemudian Riza terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Tak diduga-duga luka-luka dibagian perut Riza terbuka. Darah mengalir walau tak begitu banyak. Rasa sakit yang amat damat menghampiri tubuh wanita bermata elang itu. Dan beruntungnya lagi, seekor chimera datang menyapa Riza.

Chimera tersebut mendekati Riza. Riza berusaha menggerakan kakinya dan menjauhkan Roy dan May dari dirinya. Nampaknya Chimera ini tertarik dengan darah segar Riza. Saat jarak chimera dan Riza hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi…

"RIZA!" teriak Roy.

.

_Ku saat itu takut mencari makna  
>Tumbuhkan rasa yg sesakkan dada<em>

_._

Riza yang kaget langsung diterjang oleh chimera itu. Dan menghasilkan cakaran dari pundak hingga dada. Riza tersentak kaget dan tak dapat berkata-kata. Saat chimera itu hendak menyerangnya…

"_Maaf Kolonel.,aku tak dapat menemanimu lebih.., lebih lama,_"

"_RIZA! RIZA HAWKEYE! Jangan!"_ teriak Roy Mustang.

Pistol didepan wajah sang chimera dan

'DOR!'

"URUSAI!" teriak Riza.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang konsentrasi kolonel?! Kau harusnya tahu dari mataku!" ucap Riza setengah membentak.

Roy hanya mengangguk-ngannguk saja.

**.**

"Kolonel.," ucap Riza.

"Iya?" ucap Roy yang tengah mengobati Riza ala kadarnya.

"kau tak perlu khawatir lagi kepadaku.," ucap Riza dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Roy.

Riza tersenyum lalu bertanya "Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Riza.

"Kau bertanya apasih? Sudah pasti karena kau Letnanku satu-satunya!" ucap Roy mantap.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Riza.

Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Riza bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Letnan satu-satunya itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Roy.

"Hanya itu alasanmu mencariku?" tanya Riza.

Mata Riza menatap lurus ke arah mata Roy. Tak dapat dipungkiri Roy sempat terlena oleh mata itu beberapa saat. Ok, nampaknya Roy harus mengalah pada Riza untuk kali ini. Karena ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan pada Riza.

"Alasan pertama 'kau adalah Letnanku satu-satunya'," ucap Roy.

"Alasan kedua, aku adalah pria dan kau wanita. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian di tengah kegelapan bukan?" ucap Roy lagi yang hanya ditanggapi senyum miris di wajah Riza.

"Ketiga., ini semua salahku," ucap Roy.

"Baiklah alasanmu sudah cukup Kolo—"

"Alasan keempat., aku gak mau jadi jomblo seumur hidup karena calon istriku hilang gara-gara aku," ucap Roy sambil mencium rambut pirang Riza.

Wajah Riza memerah seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia kaget tak kepalang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kolonelnya itu. Apakah ini mimpi? Atau ini hanya sandiwara?

"Tak ada waktu untuk gombal Kolo—"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" tanya Roy.

Riza terdiam.

"Elizabeth?" ucap Roy.

Riza tertegun lalu tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Roy Mustang,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
